Quantification of the uptake of biomolecules and small molecules of interests in biological samples (i.e., cells, tissues and organs) is becoming a vital part for drug delivery, effectiveness of therapeutic treatments, profiling pharmacokinetics, drug-drug interactions and drug toxicity, but also represents an important indicator for cellular metabolic status, such as fatty acids and glucose, and homeostasis of cholesterol to maintain normal physiological functions. Various techniques such as fluorescent-labeled or isotope-labeled molecules of interests for uptake quantification of cells and tissues already exist, but still needs for new uptake techniques in order to make the uptake measurements simple, reliable and reproducible in high throughput formats.